Bachelor Party - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Come join the fun at Steve's bachelor party! Part 4 of the REAL World Wedding Marathon.
_Sammy and Ilna we're so close to the wedding and every day is more exciting and more fun! Thank you both for the copious amount of support; for making me a better writer; for being amazing f_ _riends!_

 _REALMcRollers you are amazing and we thank you so much for the love and incredible feedback. They will always be safe with us. We promise, so enjoy the ride!_

* * *

 **Bachelor Party**

 **April 26**

 **3:00 a.m.**

"Psssst," Catherine's voice wafted through the room followed by her low chuckle. She snuggled against him, and her fingers traced little patterns on his stomach. "Steeeve," she sing-songed, "Are you asleep?" she whispered as her lips captured his earlobe to tug gently.

"Mmm, not anymore." His sleep-roughened voice made her smile as he angled toward her. "H'come you're awake?"

"Just happened to wake up and …" She grinned and gestured over his hips even as she arched into him, humming when he moved to pull her even closer. "I'm not one to waste an opportunity."

"That's an excellent trait." He smiled into her kiss.

"Besides, since your bachelor party is today …"

He laughed softly. "Yeah ..."

"I think we should have a private party first."

He shifted to pull her on top of him. "That's my favorite kind." He pushed her hair back from where it fell across her cheek. "Actually," his voice caught as her hands wandered down his abdomen, "anything with you is my favorite."

"Right back at ya, Commander." Her kisses intensified, and she smiled at Steve's moan. "Right back at you."

* * *

 **2:00 p.m.**

Danny opened the front door of Steve and Catherine's house and offered a hand to a tall, lanky man with a hawkish grin and sandy blond hair cut in a high and tight crop. "C'mon in. Party's out back. I'm Danny."

"Al Cuzzi. How ya doin?" He held up a bottle of scotch. "Where can I…"

When he was interrupted by a whooping yell, "Suey!" he turned towards the huge guy in cargoes and a golf shirt coming his way and broke out in a smile.

"Hoss! Son of a bitch, did you get taller?"

The men embraced as Hoss replied. "Nah, you're shrinkin', you old man."

Steve entered from the back and was immediately caught in a hug. "Finally tying the knot! Jeez, Smooth Dog, took ya long enough." Cuzzi slapped his back good naturedly and turned to Danny. "Or did Catherine just finally give in after all these years?"

"He's the luckiest bastard alive. Been telling him that since I met her." Danny smirked and led the way. "Everyone's outside, right through here. I understand there's a story involving your bachelor party that I may need to hear …"

* * *

A few minutes later, Catherine came downstairs and stepped out onto the deck. A smile lit her face at seeing Steve surrounded by friends old and new. "Hey!" she called with a wave.

Steve turned, and would have been tackled to the sand if he didn't have such excellent reflexes. "Be right back …" he said, but several of the men spotted Catherine and were beelining to the deck.

Ward Clark reached her first, and she found herself aloft and being spun before he placed her feet on the ground. "Catherine! I swear you got prettier. How the hell did all these years with McGarrett make you even prettier?" He kissed her cheek, and she smiled at Steve's former teammate and her and Carrie's Academy classmate.

"You're lying, but thank you." She stepped back to be hugged in turn by several still active members of Steve's SEAL team as well as former SEALs Al Cuzzi and Hoss.

"Don't make it easy for him, Lieutenant!" Ward barked in imitation of their Academy instructor, Captain Pascal.

"Never." She winked.

"Cut a path, people," Steve joked as he stepped through the circle of guests. "You going to Carrie's?"

She nodded. "Dad just called, he'll be here in five. I just came to say hi and bye." She kissed him briefly and rolled her eyes when the men cheered. Leaning close she whispered, "Don't get too tired out, Commander," before stepping back to say, "I can't wait to see you all at the wedding." After walking up to the railing to wave at the guests gathered on the beach, Catherine turned to go, tossing, "Nobody break anything _vital_ , please," over her shoulder. Grinning at the guffaws that followed her, she pulled the door closed as she entered the house.

* * *

On the deck where they were gathered around one of the scattered tables, a few of the guys were talking to Floyd Erickson who'd become a BUD/S instructor in the past year.

"First few days, every time I'd hear 'Hoo ah, _Inspector_ Erickson', I'd look around for someone else." Floyd tilted his beer. "Now I'm gettin' used to molding young minds and bodies." He grinned ferally. "And it's a whole different world when it's not _your_ ass gettin' immersed or being a sugar cookie."

"How's the new crop?" Cuzzi asked. He and Erickson, both in their 40s, had been at the top of the age range for Steve's BUD/S class. Like Floyd and Hoss, he was still Navy, but retired from the SEALs. "Jesus, I've got boots older than most of 'em."

"Nothing ever changes." Floyd smiled. "As big a screwups as any we made? I see just as bad, if not worse." He laughed. "Or maybe I'm just old. I had one, he dropped hands on ole miss and almost took out my foot. Lucky I'm still fast enough to dodge and burn."

The men burst into laughter and Jadon, who was standing nearby with Cody, nudged him. He was grinning like a little kid in a candy store, and Cody smiled at his best friend as the guys continued their banter.

"I can't believe we're here. _Dude_." Jadon nodded towards Floyd Erickson. "Brother looks like Shemar Moore _and_ he's a Navy SEAL? Gotta be _killin'_ it with the ladies." Turning slightly towards Cody, he took a swallow of Coke.

Cody shook his head and said admiringly, "That's Commander Erickson. Steve said he's been married to a really nice lady for like twenty years. They've got kids our age. He retired from the team and became a SEAL instructor so he can go home to his family at night."

Jadon nodded knowingly at his best friend's look of respect. "That's … really cool." Both boys held high opinions of men who took family responsibilities seriously.

They were silent for a few heartbeats before Jadon was gesturing towards the group again. "The big guy, Hoss? He was on a mission in Kandahar with Commander McGarrett where they got separated from the team. _By the Taliban_. The _Taliban_. Four days without supplies. I heard 'em say it." He looked around, a slightly awed expression on his face. "This is like bein' inside _Act of Valor."_

Cody smiled. "They're good friends of Steve's. I'm glad they're here."

"Yeah." Jadon nodded, the unspoken acknowledgement of their own friendship passing between the boys.

Danny stepped up and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "You guys doin' okay?"

"We're doing' _excellent_ , D-Dawg." Jadon nodded with a grin.

"Great. Cody, why don't you come and man the grill before SuperSEAL tries to cook for his own party."

Cody's smile was a mile wide. "Really?"

Danny gave the boy's shoulder a pat. "Absolutely. God knows if I try he'll take the spatula right outta my hands and start telling me how to flip a burger." He turned to Jadon. "All Day J here can be your barbecue wingman." He smiled at their expressions. Jadon looked like he'd won the lottery. "Let's go. You got a bunch of hungry cops and sailors waitin' to eat." He motioned to the grill, and the boys preceded him.

He'd promised his partner the teens wouldn't feel out of place, and the experienced dad knew putting them in charge of something like the grilling would not only put them in the thick of things but would also make Cody feel he was doing his part as a groomsman.

Danny exchanged a nod with Steve, who was talking to Chin and Floyd. When Al, another dad of a teen, winked at Steve and announced, "Looks like the food's in good hands," Steve smiled at Cody. "With my grilling protege? You better believe it."

* * *

Once everyone had a full plate and fresh drinks, the stories began to flow. Danny encouraged Joseph to tell an anecdote or two and did his best to bust on his best friend, but Steve was smiling through it all as the stories turned to some of his escapades with his SEAL team.

"... almost fell asleep in my food." Al Cuzzi shook his head and pointed to Steve and Hoss. "If these two weren't on either side, I'd have smothered in the mashed potatoes. They kept jabbin' me in the ribs to keep my eyes open."

"He's only alive today 'cause I was hoping for another helping. If he'd have smothered we'd have had to break for the medics and all." Hoss winked at the teens who were listening with rapt attention. The group laughed and Jadon, whose question about the food at BUD/S had sparked the tale, looked on with a combination of awe and admiration when he was told that during hell week most guys lose weight - even while consuming 7,000 calories a day.

"You were _always_ lookin' for another helping." Cuzzi waved a hand over the loaded plate in front of his former teammate and told the kids, "Some things never change."

"And don't let him fool you." Wade was grinning. "Big as he is, he'd find an animal in need of rescuing and turn into Doctor Dolittle." He turned to Steve. "Remember the kitten he wouldn't leave till his girl came to relieve him as wet nurse?"

As Steve nodded with a smile, Hoss shrugged, unruffled. "Animals give unconditional love." He looked at Cammie, who was resting near Steve's feet. "Right, Cammie?'

Cody glanced at Steve and Danny as he told the men, "My little sister Kaitlyn made us throw the fish back when we went camping. She even named them."

"My sister is the same way," Aaron added. "And she's a veterinarian now."

"So is Grace," Danny said. "I'd have a zoo if it were up to her."

"Did you guys ever work with one of the SEAL dogs?" Jadon asked. "Like Cairo?"

"Our team didn't," Steve answered, "but they're using dogs more and more."

"That's right," Floyd agreed. "They're faster on foot and have better endurance over a long run than humans." He winked at the kids. "And they don't mess up and have to get wet and sandy. The only sugar cookies they see are their handlers."

"You give 'em cookies?"

"No, that's what they call it in BUD/S when you screw up and have to get in the freezing water and roll till you're covered in sand," he explained.

"Ugh, how bad did you mess up for that?"

"To stay in wet clothes covered in sand all day?" Floyd grinned. "First time was because the quarter didn't bounce high enough off my bed."

Cody exchanged a glance with Steve, who grinned around the bottle he was bringing to his lips.

"My cover wasn't at the right angle." Wade snorted at Jadon's look and held up a hand in the 'I swear' gesture.

"And you keep goin,'" he said, looking impressed. "No matter how hard it gets, right?"

"That's because it's about mental _and_ physical training." Steve leaned forward and explained, "To make you understand you're _never_ gonna reach the bar in the beginning, but you have to keep pushing yourself until you do. Until you surpass what you think is your limit because you've reached down and found you're not done - that you have more inside you."

"Hoo rah." Several of the men held up their drinks.

Floyd was nodding. "You boys ever decide to give BUD/S a shot, start training a year before." He slapped Steve's shoulder with affection. "You've got the best here to give you advice. Doesn't mean anything is guaranteed, but if you've got what it takes, having Steve to give you pointers, and these guys," he gestured toward Danny and Chin, "in your corner, you've got a leg up."

Danny, Chin and Steve exchanged a grin, knowing nothing would wipe the smile off Jadon's face for the rest of the day.

* * *

Most of the guests brought gag gifts, survival-type supplies or bottles of liquor, but the gift that got the biggest rise that evening was a T-shirt from his former teammates.

After deadpanning, "You're still jackasses," Steve couldn't hold back and barked a laugh after snorting, "and it's _Commander_ , not Mister."

Half the guys were pulling out out their phones and snapping away as he moved the canteens he was holding to one hand and held the khaki shirt emblazoned with _Mister Catherine Rollins_ to his chest.

"Wish I'd thought of that." Joseph Rollins grinned broadly and took a swallow of his beer.

"Look at him." Danny nodded towards his best friend. "I've learned over the years, nothing embarrasses Steve."

"He expected that one, I'm sure," John told them. "Clark said they've done it for every bachelor party they've attended."

Hoss stepped up and tilted his drink to where Steve was thanking Cuzzi for the scotch. "He tell you who started it?"

When the other men indicated no, Hoss dropped his voice a notch. "Hart. He got the first one for Ward and we all chipped in. Ward actually wore that damn shirt in-country till it disintegrated. We used to bust Hart's chops about getting him back. Then he and Kelly eloped and … you know the rest." His eyes clouded, then cleared. "He was a pisser. He'd have loved you, Danny. Right, John?"

"Definitely."

"He'd have said you got chops 'cause you're from Jersey. _After_ he busted you about it, of course."

John nodded. "And then he would have pulled some stunt or another."

"Which reminds me," Hoss said and raised his voice. "Yo, Cuzzi, tell the good people of the task force, HPD and these other fine gentlemen, who came to drive you guys home after _your_ bachelor party." He held up his beer. "After the noise ordinance thing."

Al Cuzzi grinned. "That would be none other than the lovely bride herself. Catherine came and hauled us all back to base."

Floyd held up his drink, "We were damn lucky she was there on an NI op. To Catherine for saving our sixes. We always knew she was a keeper."

The team toasted, and Steve grinned.

"Dropped us off in a heap," Floyd laughed.

"Speak for yourselves, Steve and I walked away from the …" Hoss' eyes flicked to Cody and Jadon, " _possibilities_. I was already married to Sherry, and Steve and Catherine …" He waved a hand to encourage the crowd, who recited it with him, "were _Steve-and-Catherine_."

"How exactly did you break a noise ordinance?" Chin grinned.

"Little competition," Floyd smirked.

"Which I won," Steve added with a grin.

"Small arms?"

"That's classified," several of the SEALs said together, eliciting a groan from the best man.

"Speaking of competition …" Ward nodded towards the ocean. "We aren't gonna waste an opportunity like this, are we? Who's in?"

"And here we go," Danny snorted.

Several of the guys had already changed into board shorts and had been surfing, and a few more bolted inside to grab theirs.

Danny walked up to his partner. "Look at 'em." He waved a hand. "Like kids on Christmas."

"You in, D-Dawg?" Jadon sidled up next to them.

"Hell no. Only Grace can get me in the ocean. I'm perfectly fine on land."

"You're in for the two man target shoot Danny." Steve smirked. "I need a partner for that. No water required."

"Only in the interest of being a good best man - because I want to live up to my promise to my daughter," he said and held up a finger, but his grin gave him away. "Besides, I gotta make sure you win. It being your bachelor party and all."

"You gonna use real ammo?" Jadon's eyes were wide.

Steve shook his head. "No, this is a residential area. But that means you and Cody can join in."

"Awesome!' Jadon slapped Cody's back. "You hear that, Code-man? We're gonna get to target shoot with SEALs and cops."

Cody laughed. "That means we're gonna get beat by SEALs and cops. Remember the paint ball …"

Steve smiled as the teens broke for the house to change into their boardies.

* * *

As the SEALs and several other guests, including Chin, raced for the water and the non-competitors broke into smaller groups, Danny took a seat on one of the chairs next to Joseph.

"Nice get together." Joseph smiled.

"It's what he wanted. Actually, he didn't want anything, neither did Catherine, but once Grace _convinced_ her about the shower, Cath insisted Steve do something, too." He waved a hand towards the beach. "Only groom in history who wanted a bachelor party at home with the bride upstairs. Carrie finally suggested Cath spend the time at her house doing some girly spa stuff. This," he pointed from the house to the grill, "was totally Steve's idea. Low key, nothing the kids couldn't see." Both men grinned.

"I'm glad a few of his SEAL team members got leave. Nice to see him with old friends and new," Joseph said sincerely.

"Yeah." Danny looked out and saw Max and Jerry talking to Jadon while Cody looked on with an amused expression. "He's arranging something."

"Looks like." Joseph smiled.

"Mark my words. All Day J will be popping in to autopsy for a tour at some point very soon." Danny's smile was genuine.

"Hey, 'scuse me." Al Cuzzi stepped up to the pair to grab the towel he'd slung over a chair. "Ya know, it's real nice to see the kids included. Y'all did a good thing."

"You have kids," Danny said, knowingly.

"I do. My beautiful baby girl. Actually … " He cringed a little. "My Annie is sixteen next month. Got boys calling. Thank the good Lord she takes after her mama, brains and beauty. I did boot right outta high school, then OCS. My wife Chelsea's got her masters' in translation studies. Annie wants to go to the Academy, be career Navy like her daddy." He smiled so proudly, Danny and Joseph couldn't help smile too. "So she's pretty focused on school. With that and all the extracurricular stuff, other than a dance or two she ain't had time for a boyfriend yet, so I haven't had to scare any of 'em off." He grinned.

Danny and Joseph nodded simultaneously. "Sounds like Catherine at that age," Joseph said.

"You've got a teenager, too, right, Danny? After I ran into McGarrett and Catherine at Pearl a couple years ago, we caught up with dinner. He told me all about his niece."

Danny nodded. "They're thick as thieves, those two." He pulled out his phone to display her photo. "Grace is thirteen. I'm still getting used to that word, _teenager_." He shuddered for effect. "I'm hoping she doesn't date for another … I don't know … ten, fifteen years."

"She's quite the beauty and I hear ya about the dating." He shook his head. "Doesn't it feel like you just taught her to feed herself last week?" At Danny's nod, he continued, "And the truth is, blink of an eye it'll be us in Captain Rollins' place there. At a bachelor party for our babies' intendeds." Cuzzi turned at the sound of his name being yelled from the beach.

"You wussin out, Suey? Get your ass back for the next leg of the swimmin', old man! We're doing teams, don't make me sorry I picked you!"

He smirked. "Funny this seven years didn't mean shit in BUD/S or on the team, but now I'm feeling it every morning." His voice rose. "Shut up, Wade! I'm comin'!" He winked at the other dads and took off for the tideline at a run that, retired from the SEALs and on standard duty or not, would put most twenty year olds to shame.

Danny ran a hand over his eyes. "You know, I don't know how I'm going to handle-" he waved a hand. "When it is Grace."

"It comes sooner than you think. Them growing up."

"My pop says it doesn't matter if you have one or ten, your little girl growing up always seems to come too soon."

Joseph placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder in a not unfamiliar gesture. Danny had seen Catherine do the same to comfort or ground countless people when she was listening to them. Hell, he was one of them.

"But…?"

"But Grace is all I have. I know you get it, Cath's an only child, too. I just wanna keep her safe. And happy. And keep the scumbags of the world away. I saw my sister go through hell with her jackass of an ex, it took years for her to get back her ability to really smile, trust people again. Grace loves everyone, she's so … intrinsically good, if anyone ever broke that in her …" Danny stopped when he looked up and saw the older man's expression. Joseph's smile was so open and honest, he nodded and waited for him to speak.

"Listen, Danny, Grace is a very special person. She has a light about her, and a lot of that is from you. From the unconditional love and also from the structure you've given her. All any of us can do is give them the best foundation we can and be there if they need us once they're on their own."

"Roots and Wings." Danny nodded. "Catherine gave me a copy, she said it's one of Elizabeth's favorites."

"Roots and Wings. Exactly. Grace has that in spades. And a true sense of what's right. She's going to be a remarkable woman some day. You trust a dad who's been there."

"That means a lot coming from you. Part of that foundation, a big part, is Catherine and Steve. You know Grace and I were alone when we came here and having family, really supportive family she looks up to and adores has meant so much. Having Catherine in her life ... as a teenage girl whose dad has primary custody…" Danny trailed off, knowing Joseph understood.

"She's going to be great, Danny." Joseph said honestly. "She already is. You know Catherine was at the Academy at seventeen. We saw her in person twice, maybe three times a year after she was commissioned. I was on active duty, we were stationed overseas … letters and emails, even calls, aren't like seeing her every day. It was hard - particularly for Elizabeth, since I was used to longer absences - but it's what she'd always wanted, worked so hard for, and we wouldn't change a minute. Catherine is an amazing woman and if she hadn't taken the exact path she did and hadn't gone to the Academy," he pointed down to the tideline where Steve was emerging from the surf, one arm each around Cody and Jadon. "Some midshipman named McGarrett wouldn't have asked the prettiest girl in that diner for a favor. And realized she was also brilliant and brave and kind." He smiled.

"Thanks," Danny said sincerely. "But maybe you prepare for a frantic phone call or a hundred if or when my baby gets engaged?"

"You got it." He was grinning, but his tone was serious.

Danny knew, like his daughter, Joseph meant every word and would rise to any occasion to put a friend at ease.

"Joseph!" as if on cue, Steve's voice rang out. "C'mon down, Hoss wants you as his partner for a marksmanship competition. Let's go, Danno! Gotta show em how the task force kicks ass!"

With a slap to Danny's shoulder, the soon to be father of the bride said, "Let's go show them how it's done," as the two dads made their way to rejoin the others.

* * *

After the party ended and Steve thanked the last of his friends at the door, he joined Danny, John and Chin who were putting the deck furniture back in place.

"I can do that tomorrow," Steve offered, but Danny waved him off.

"Part of the service, babe."

"Although … the extra manual labor might help burn off energy if you're doing that 'pre wedding waiting' thing," John teased.

"What thing?" Steve questioned.

Danny snorted. "Nothing you two are gonna do."

"Some couples don't have sex for a week or two before their wedding," Chin explained as he and Danny shoved the last table into place.

Steve glanced up from where he was fitting table latches together, an astonished look on his face. "What? Why?"

"It supposedly builds excitement," John said as he lifted the chairs back into place. "Adds spark or so they say."

"Yeah, no." Steve shook his head. "We're not doing that."

Danny held up his hands in a _'See, what did I say?_ ' gesture. "The last thing they need is any more of a spark. They'll burn up the island."

The others grinned just as Steve's phone dinged a text.

"Is that the bride?" Chin knew the answer by his friend's smile. At Steve's nod, he added, "We should get going."

Steve thanked them all again and with a round of handshakes, one-armed hugs and back slaps, the groomsmen headed home for the night.

* * *

When she arrived home, Catherine stepped onto the deck to see Steve standing on the beach watching Cammie make her last patrol of the night. She placed her hands on the railing to watch for a few seconds. Smiling broadly when both man and dog sensed her presence, she waved when they turned to make their way towards her.

"Hi, you two." She kissed Steve after bending to greet Cammie who had bounded ahead to reach the deck. "Good time?"

"Yeah, actually. It was great to see everyone." He wrapped her in a hug. "I think a few of them wanted to keep Cammie, but that's to be expected. How was your day?"

"Good. We shopped and ate and got sugar scrubs. It's like an exfoliating massage to make your skin soft and smooth," she explained before he could ask.

"Can't wait to feel the results," he murmured and slid his hands up under her shirt to skim across her back.

Catherine smiled and kissed him. "Did everyone have fun here?" She placed a hand on his cheek, saying, "You got some sun."

He shrugged and, keeping one arm around her, started walking inside. "I think they had a good time. Hoss and your dad teamed up for targeting."

"And?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Came damn close to beating me and Danny," he said with a small grin.

"Partner's advantage. Dad beat the rest of the field, huh?" She grinned proudly as they entered the kitchen.

Steve nodded. "Cody manned the grill."

"He must have loved that."

"He did great. Jadon helped." He shut the lights after Cammie finished lapping up a drink. "Danny's idea." He looked at her with a small smile. "Ya know, he was pretty much joking when he said it, but John asked if we were gonna stop having sex until the wedding, to build tension or whatever." He pulled her into a kiss. "I said we're not doing that." His smile grew as he teased, clearly knowing the answer. "We're not doing that, right?"

She leaned up to kiss him. "We're so _, so_ not doing that."

"Good." He returned the kiss and when they broke apart she looked around.

"I'm glad you had a good day." Catherine smiled. "And wow, the kitchen's all squared away."

"Which leaves us with some free time." He raised his eyebrows. "So I can make up for not seeing you all day."

She stepped back into his embrace and grinned. " _That_ is awesome, because," she walked her fingers up his chest, stopping at his mouth to tap his lips, "there's something I _really_ want to see before you get to feel the results of my sugar scrub."

"Hmmm?" He kissed her again and pulled away just enough to catch her smirk. "What's that?"

Taking her phone from her pocket, she held it up and snorted a laugh as she scrolled through no less than four texts of the same image taken from slightly different angles. "Let's see it."

Steve chuckled softly in her ear. "I'll show you mine, if you show show me yours." He moved even closer to tuck her under one arm and walk them through the house. When they reached the sofa he removed the button down he was wearing to reveal his T-shirt.

"Very impressive, but your rank …" she kissed him deeply, "... is missing." Her grin turned into a soft moan even as they landed on the couch in a tangle of arms and legs.

The screen on Catherine's phone went dark, fading the image in the collection of texts she'd received within seconds from Danny, Chin, John and her dad. Tossing the phone gently on the table, she smiled once again at the thought of the photo.

Her kick-ass SEAL, Task Force Commander fiance was wearing - without a trace of embarrassment, with the crooked half-smile she loved firmly in place - the _Mister Catherine Rollins_ t-shirt.

"That picture may need to go on my desk." Her chuckle was swallowed in a searing kiss.

"Go for it, Rollins, I'll even get you a frame."

As much as they were teasing, what made her heart flutter - aside from knowing he meant he didn't mind in the least being busted about how much he wanted to be her husband - was that in the photo his reaction to the objects holding his gaze and lighting his eyes was crystal clear.

Steve's expression was one of pure contentment and happiness as in his hands he held two large canteens emblazoned with the words, _Catherine's_ _husband_ and _Steve's_ _wife_.

#

 _End. Thanks for Reading._

 _ **Don't miss tomorrow's #REALwedding marathon story!**_

 _If you're not on our email list and would like to be, or you'd just like to say hi or ask a question,_

 _drop us an email at_ _ **realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with "Add me, please!" in the subject line._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_ _ **mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.**_

In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at

 _ **community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World**_


End file.
